One Piece Fandom
“Shishishishi-!" ''- One Piece laughing. One Piece Fandom is a character in the Fandomstuck Roleplay Community on Tumblr. Basic Information Currently, it is the only Fandomstuck blog dedicated to ''One Piece, a manga and anime created by Eiichro Oda. One Piece is the story of a young man named Monkey D. Luffy and his journey to find the legendary treasure known as One Piece and become King of the Pirates. Legend has it that the One Piece is located in a part of the sea known as the Grand Line, supposedly at the very end. The story follows Luffy and his crew, The Strawhat Pirates, as they sail around the world, facing enemies and forming friendships. Appearance One Piece is athletically built, with well-defined muscle tone. Despite the high age of a large percentage of the fandom, he has the body of a twenty year old. He explains that this is because the fans are all young at heart. His facial features and the articles of his attire represent those of several One Piece characters. *Brook's afro *Nami's tattoo and log pose *Ace's freckles *Luffy's scar, sandals, shorts, vest, and straw hat *Luffy's scarf from the 2-year timeskip *The Mark of Nakama, the X on his right hand. *Zoro's three earrings *Usopp's long eyelashes *Sanji's swirly right eyebrow Personality One Piece is a highly exaggerated personification of the One Piece Fandom. He is all about adventure, fighting, and the romance of the sea. When he uses the term "romance", he is referring to a desire or drive for adventure, as this is how the term is used in his source material. He loves pirates and anything associated with them. This includes treasure, fantastic locations, and copious amounts of alcohol. The main characters of his story are known for their tenacity, courage, and determination. As such, One Piece is as well. Camaraderie is also of the utmost importance to him. He refers to the members of his pirate crew as his "nakama." While the term can be translated into English as "comrade," the majority of fans prefer to keep it in its untranslated state, and by extension One Piece does as well. Normally, One Piece is good-natured and cheerful. However, it doesn't take much to set him off. This, combined with his gullibility and tendency to jump to conclusions, can sometimes make him dangerous to be around. One Piece has a rather straightforward personality. He is not afraid to say what is on his mind, no matter what the repercussions. He also doesn't care too much what others think of him. Because of this, he can be rather blunt and insensitive. But if someone he cares about seems genuinely distressed, he is able to put the silliness aside and is more than happy to help them with their problems. However, for the most part, it is rare to find him taking something as seriously as he should. Abilities In the world of One Piece, there are objects known as Devil Fruits. They provide the consumer with an extraordinary power, but in return make them unable to swim and extremely inhibit their ability to move while in the ocean. One Piece fandom shares the same ability as the main character, Luffy, who has the power of the Gomu-Gomu no Mi (Rubber-Rubber) fruit. This gives him the power to stretch his body like rubber, or inflate it to incredible sizes. But along with the inability to swim, One Piece has other limitations that Luffy does not. For instance, while Luffy is basically invulnerable to blunt force attacks, they will still hurt One Piece. They just aren't as effective as they would be on others. One Piece is also not as strong as Luffy, and unable to utilize certain attacks. It is only in rare situations that he may use Gear Second and Gear Third, the upper levels of Luffy's fighting repertoire. Characters in the One Piece universe may possess a form of what is known as Haki. Luffy can utilize every form of it, but One Piece only possesses Armament Haki. This allows him, in rare situations, to harden a part of his body to the point of invincibility for a short period of time. One Piece also has a fair amount of knowledge in fields studied by the rest of the crew. He is able to read the weather, descipher and write in the lost language of Poneglyphs, provide ameteur medical treatment, build weapons and machinery (to some degree), and play the violin. His skill in these activies are far below those of the actual crew. However, he is an excellent chef, inspired to pursue it more adamantly than the other fields due to his love of food. Relationships Friends My Hero Academia Fandom One Punch Man Fandom Naruto Fandom Bleach Fandom Gallery One piece.png Trivia *It has been made canon by the mun that One Piece Fandom's voice is identical to the voice of Luffy in Purpleeyeswtf 's Youtube One Piece parody, "None Piece ". *One Piece's afro is a wig. His natural hair is brown and neck length. *One Piece is a Hero of Blood with an undefined class. He will probably end up being either a Maid or an Heir. *Originally, One Piece was planned to be able to use all the fighting abilities of the Straw Hat pirates, but only one at a time. Which one it was would be considered at random at the beginning of every RP. However, the mun decided to stick with just one, so as to develop its virtues and vices in more depth. It is possible to see this in action in his very first RP, in which he fought with Zoro's Three Swords Style. *There is a running gag in the One Piece series where, when first meeting a non-human entity (such as a skeleton or mermaid), Luffy will ask them if they poop. Carrying on this tradition, One Piece will occasionally send this message to fandoms when they say they are open to questions. Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Anime Fandoms Category:Manga Fandoms Category:TV Fandoms Category:Shonen Jump Fandoms